This invention pertains to apparatus and methods for electrostimulation of the heart including cardiac pacing with an artificial pacemaker. In particular, the invention relates to the manner in which electrical stimulation is delivered to the heart.
Conventional cardiac pacing with implanted pacemakers involves excitatory electrical stimulation of the heart by an electrode in electrical contact with the myocardium. (As the term is used herein, xe2x80x9cexcitatory stimulationxe2x80x9d refers to stimulation intended to cause a cardiac contraction.) The pacemaker is usually implanted subcutaneously on the patient""s chest, and is connected to an electrode for each paced heart chamber by leads threaded through the vessels of the upper venous system into the heart. In response to sensed electrical cardiac events and elapsed time intervals, the pacemaker delivers to the myocardium a depolarizing voltage pulse of sufficient magnitude and duration to cause an action potential. A wave of depolarizing excitation then propagates through the myocardium, resulting in a heartbeat.
The normal rhythmic impulse of the heart is first generated in pacemaker tissue known as the sino-atrial (SA) node, spreads throughout the atria causing atrial contraction, and is then conducted to the atrioventricular (AV) node where the impulse is delayed before passing into the ventricles. The ventricles of a normal heart are then electrically stimulated by excitation emanating from the AV node that spreads to the heart via specialized conduction pathways known as Purkinje fibers. These fibers lie beneath the endocardium and spread throughout each ventricular chamber where they penetrate into the myocardium and become continuous with the muscle fibers. The conduction velocity of the Purkinje fibers is very rapid so that the time between the impulse leaving the AV node and spreading to the entire endocardial surface of the ventricles is only approximately 0.03 seconds. Once the impulse has reached the ends of the Purkinje fibers, it is then transmitted through the ventricular muscle mass by the muscle fibers themselves with a conduction velocity only about one-sixth that of the Purkinje fibers. Because of the rapid excitation of the entire endocardial surface by the Purkinje system, however, the spread of excitation from the endocardial surface to the epicardial surface of the ventricles takes only about another 0.03 seconds. This means that in the normal heart, excitation of the first ventricular muscle fiber occurs only about 0.06 seconds before the last ventricular muscle fiber is excited. The result is a synchronous contraction in which all portions of the ventricular muscle in both ventricles begin contracting at nearly the same time. Not only does this increase the pumping efficiency of the ventricles, but it also evenly distributes ventricular wall stress during the pumping cycle.
Unfortunately, artificial ventricular pacing with an electrode fixed into an area of the myocardium cannot take advantage of the heart""s normal Purkinje conduction system because that system can only be entered by impulses emanating from the AV node. Thus the spread of excitation must proceed only via the much slower conducting ventricular muscle fibers, resulting in the part of the ventricular myocardium stimulated by the pacing electrode contracting well before parts of the ventricle located more distally to the electrode. Although the pumping efficiency of the heart is somewhat reduced from the optimum, most patients can still maintain more than adequate cardiac output with artificial pacing.
Another deleterious effect of the conduction delays brought about by artificial pacing, however, is the uneven distribution of wall stress during the cardiac pumping cycle. The degree of tension on a heart muscle fiber before it begins to contract is termed the preload. Because pressure within the ventricles rises rapidly from a diastolic to a systolic value as blood is pumped out into the aorta and pulmonary arteries, the part of the ventricle that first contracts due to a pacing pulse does so against a lower pressure preload than does a part of the ventricle contracting later which unevenly stresses the myocardium. The heart""s physiological response to this uneven preload and stress is compensatory hypertrophy in the areas of the myocardium that must contract against a greater pressure load. Not only can this hypertrophy cause blood flow problems that may further hinder pumping efficiency, but it has been found that myocytes (i.e., cardiac muscle cells) which are made to contract against a greater than normal mechanical load can be induced to undergo apoptosis (i.e., genetically programmed cell death). This may be especially true in pacemaker patients, a large proportion of whom do not have healthy myocardium to begin with, most commonly as a result of ischemic heart disease.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for cardiac stimulation that spatially and temporally distributes electrical stimulation to more than one site of either the atria or ventricles. One embodiment involves distributing excitatory electrical stimulation for pacing the heart with an artificial pacemaker. A primary objective in distributing the pacing to multiple sites is to reduce disparities in the distribution of preload and stress during systole to thereby reduce compensatory hypertrophy of the myocardium and/or apoptosis of myocytes. In one embodiment, a plurality of pacing electrodes are fixed at separate sites, and a selected electrode or group of electrodes among the plurality are energized during any one cardiac cycle. The selected electrode or electrodes used to stimulate the heart chamber may then be switched to a different electrode or group of electrodes on a beat-to-beat basis, at fixed time intervals, or in accordance with a sensed parameter. A particular mode of practicing the invention can also be implemented with a conventional pacemaker having a single bipolar pacing electrode for pacing a particular heart chamber and control circuitry for changing the polarity of the electrode in accordance with a switching algorithm.
In another embodiment, non-excitatory electrical stimulation is distributed over the myocardium similar to the distributed pacing described above. In this case, however, rather than pacing the heart, the stimulation is employed to enhance myocardial contractility by delivering stimulatory electrical pulses synchronized with intrinsic cardiac activity and during the myocardial refractory period. Such stimulation may be delivered either by a specialized electro-stimulatory device or a pacemaker configured to deliver non-excitatory stimulation to the heart.